sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Rift of Gearport (Free Join Rp)
Plot Gearport, a steampunk city where dreams come true even if it is something as dangerous as time travel. A group of citizens take it upon themselves to protect the time stream in the secret organization called Cronoford. This organization works behind the scenes influencing government,currency and foreign issues. But on the other hand there is another organization who seek out to rewrite history in their own image. For selfish gains like money, power, or even just to rid of their enemies. This group is called the Darkgear, rouges who dwell in the city's underbelly. Your character is new to this city with dreams of seeing the wonders of time travel for the first time. Word gets around to both organizations. Path1 The Cronoford Your character chooses the path of defense and help Axel protect the flow of time from the twisted gains of the Darkgear. You will be given a Time gem, a magical gear with power to transcend timelines, And the nickname Time Jumper as given to all its members over 2 years. Path2 The Darkgear You choose the Path of disruption and use the Time Gem given to you by the Dark gear for your selfish gains. But beware the Cronoford will try to stop your plans, either its for power or riches or just to change en event in your favor. As said before you will be given a Time Gem along with the nickname Time Reaper as given to all its members. over 2 years. Rules # you can use magic but don't go overboard this is a steampunk rp where magic doesn't really exist or at least not a perused interest. # There is no neutral so you will have to pick a side eventually, or you won't be able to get a Time Gear. # You characters can die, be trapped in a different time, or be vaporized in the time stream due to losing their time gear. # you can swear just don't go too far with it # Only those with Time Gears can travel through time. The Cronoford Time Jumper Axel Phoebe Adella Theodosia Mallece Fredrick Ward Issac The lost The Darkgear Algernon Ivan Cobblepot Rebecca Ava Cobblepot Act1 Off the Train Your character steps off a train facing the mechanical gates of a city with the Name Gearport on top. The town seems very lively . The smell of food from market place filled the air as citizens roam around doing their daily routines. A man in a purple suit waves at the visitors. "Welcome to Gearport! Head to the city square where I, the mayor will formally greet you all to our wonderful city!" As the new comers gathered in the square a group of people gathered behind the mayor. " Welcome one and all to the wonderful city of Gearport! We have a few tour guides here for you,so don't be afraid to ask them any questions that you may have. We also have several hotels for you to stay in until you can get a stable income, persay." Issac, with his round sunlight shield and sword on his back, his bottomless box attached to his belt, goes to one of the tour guides. "excuse me, could you show me the way to a place I can rest?" He asked. " They are right over there." A black hedgehog pointed to the left. The hotel building looked oddly colored, maybe it was to stand out to the elegant buildings surrounding it. "Thank you sir." Issac says as he walks over to it. "what a interesting city, I wonder if this is really the place" he then wonders. The other newcomers walked over like one giant mob. Issac quickly goes to the check in counter. "1 room please, any room will do" Issac asks. "Right away sir, and if you don't mind me saying but that sure is a odd fashion choice." The clerk said taking out a sign in book. "Name please?" (hello?) (im here) "what do you mean?" Issac asked. "meh, anyways I am Issac." "I-s-sac ok your room is 517 and heres your key." The clerk hands him the key. He takes the key. "thank you" He says and walks to his room, into his room, puts his bag onto the bed, and then leaves to explore the town. "hey there your new right?" A green hedgehog with glasses called to Issac. "why yes, yes I am." Issac says turning to the green hedgehog. Category:Brudikai222 Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Time travelers